


of dodge balls and oh sehun

by ordinary_days01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_days01/pseuds/ordinary_days01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew moving to a new school would change Oh Sehun's life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dodge balls and oh sehun

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it!

Sehun wanted to punch his eyes out at the very overly happy children around him. Well, they were all about the same age being in the same grade but still, _no one_ he knows would act like these idiots. And yes, they were idiots because he’s upset, angry even. Why were they so _jolly_ anyway? There’s no reason for happiness when Oh Sehun would rather be anywhere else in the world than at his new school in a completely different country.

 

**

 

His father broke the news to him about a month ago that they’d be moving out of his childhood house—in Seoul—to another place. Now, when he said that, Sehun thought they’d probably move to Incheon or Busan (he’s been there a couple times and can’t say he absolutely _hates_ it), you know, a place that’s not too far. But what was said next really made him think about running away in the middle of the night and never coming back because he did _not_ want to move to China.

“It’s too far!” he argued in a very childish way for a fifteen year old but what the hell, he was long past caring.

“Stop it Sehun! I know it’s a little far--”

Sehun’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. “A _little_ too far!? It’s like five hundred million miles away from here!” He waved his hands around exasperatedly as if that’ll help explain.

“You’re over exaggerating! It’s not even that far!” His father sounded way too excited and Sehun nearly gave him the lunatic look.

“What about mom? What does she think about this?” He started tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed in a sassy manner.

“She thinks it’s a great idea.” _Now_ Sehun looked at his father like he was a lunatic because, quite frankly, he was! Why did they want to move so badly away? They were just fine in Seoul. Plus, all his friends, basically his whole _life_ was here. He wasn’t walking away without putting up a fight.

“Come on dad! Can’t we at least wait until I finish my freshman year? I don’t want to leave when it’s only November!”

“We’ll talk about it more when your mother gets back from the grocery store,” his father said, finality ringing in his tone.

 

They did talk when his mother got back and Sehun still objected to the idea. But in the end, it was very clear they were definitely moving, and that was final.

 

Now a month later, Sehun sits in his new school, with a bunch of people speaking rapidly in a language he couldn’t for the life of him understand, sulking silently by himself.

Suddenly, a boy that he didn’t even realize was sitting in front of him turned around with a small smile on his face. “Hi! My name is Huang Zitao but my friends call me ‘Tao’ for short. You can too if you want! So, how do you like the school so far? Have you made any friends yet? I hope I become your first friend! Oh, what's your name?”

Sehun could only blink at the boy who just spoke near perfect Korean. How did he even _know_ he was Korean?

“Uh… I-I’m Sehun.” He glanced down at his hands, a blush creeping on his face out of embarrassment. What was he embarrassed by, even he didn’t know.

“Hey.” Sehun looked up at the soft voice. “Where are you from?”

His brows furrowed. Wasn’t it obvious? “Korea…?”

Tao laughed, a very pretty sound in Sehun’s ears. “I know that! I meant _where_ in Korea.”

“Oh.” Sehun mentally slapped himself. “Seoul.”

“Really? Cool! I actually lived there too! For about four years before we moved back to China.” _So that’s why he can speak Korean well._

Nodding his head, Sehun said, “Nice.” Then he gazed back down at his hands, not really knowing what to say. He could feel Tao staring at him.

“So…” Tao started. Sehun once again looked up. “How do you say your name again?”

That drew a laugh from his lips. He smacked his hands over his mouth quickly. Tao’s eyes widened. “Um,” he stopped, voice coming out muffled. Clearing his throat, he removed his hand from his mouth. “Sehun. Can you pronounce it?”

“Si-Sihoon?” Sehun chuckled at his poor pronunciation. “No, no. Sehun. Say it with me, Se-Hun.” He tried sounding it out as much as he could but Tao still wasn’t getting it.

“Forget it. I’ll just call you Hun. Is that fine?” No one’s ever called him that one before. Well, his mom did maybe a few times when he was younger, but he always hated when people gave him nicknames. Everyone had an actual name for a reason, right?

But before he knew it, he found himself nodding his head and his mouth saying, “It’s fine.” _What? No! It's not fine Oh Sehun! It's definitely not fine!_ “Actua--” he started before everyone turned their attention to the front of the room.

The teacher briskly walked in looking a little winded. “Good morning--!” Sehun didn’t understand what he said after that. He’s only been studying basic Mandarin for roughly one month. It’s safe to say he knows _nothing._

The teacher—which he later finds out is Mr. Zhou—begins speaking to the class and Sehun takes that as his time to zone out. He wonders what his friends are doing now. They’d probably be in history class, trying not to fall asleep from Mrs. Lee’s monotonous voice. He usually did.

It wasn’t until Tao called his name that he was pulled from his thoughts, finding everyone staring in his direction.

“The teacher asked you to come up and introduce yourself,” he whispered. Sehun’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. He didn’t want to go up there and possibly embarrass the life out of himself. He gave Tao a look that basically screamed _‘help me!’_ and lucky for him, the boy caught on, standing from his seat and motioning with his hand for Sehun to follow. He didn’t think Tao would be so tall.

Tao began talking and Sehun just stood beside him awkwardly, not daring to peer out at the class. He could hear a few snickers here and there, making him blush profusely. He hoped no one noticed. But then again, he’s always been told he was too pale.

When Tao finished, they were finally able to return to their seats. Sehun put a hand on his cheeks and sure enough, they were blazing. He tried to calm his breathing by taking deep, loud breaths. Some kids gave him weird looks but he didn’t notice. He vaguely wondered what Tao even said up there.

He really wished he wasn’t there though.

He just wanted this day to be _over._

 

“How was your first day of school?” His mother asked as she started making dinner. Sehun was currently sitting on the island, plucking green grapes in his mouth that he found in the fridge.

Humming, he thought about it for a minute before giving a vague answer of, “Okay.”

His mother looked at him over her shoulder. “Did you make any friends?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Only one.”

“What’s this friend like?”

“He knows Korean.” His mother hummed in approval. “He’s nice enough, I guess. Oh! And his name’s Zitao… but he told me to call him Tao.”

“That’s good! You made a friend on your first day! See? It wasn’t that bad was it?” She seemed so happy, Sehun didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying, ‘yes, it was _that_ bad’. Instead he opted to keeping his mouth shut and continue eating his grapes in silence.

 

**

 

The second day wasn’t as horrible as the first because, well, he made more friends. After getting his lunch, he realized all the tables were full, meaning, he had absolutely _nowhere_ to sit. He didn’t want to stoop as low as eating in the library or bathroom so he began roaming around, eyes scanning the tables for an empty seat. There had to be one somewhere, right?

Wrong.

Just as he was about to give up, someone called out to him. “Hun!” He turned, trying to find the familiar voice, finally spotting it about three tables away from where he was currently standing. Sehun began moving toward it, holding his tray carefully close to his stomach, praying he wouldn’t trip over his own feet because he was just that awkward.

As he got closer, he could see Tao was sitting with two other people. They were both guys—extremely _good looking_ guys at that. Sehun gulped.

“Hey Hun! I was looking all over for you!” Tao motioned for him to take the seat beside him.

One of the boys—particularly the one with an angelic face and doe eyes—cleared his throat rather loudly. “Oh! Sorry,” Tao smiled sheepishly. “This is--”

“I’m Luhan,” he interrupted, extending a hand. Sehun took it cautiously.

“And I’m Minseok,” said the other boy with adorable chubby cheeks and a friendly smile.

“I'm Sehun.” Minseok gasped loudly. They all looked at him, confused by his dramatic reaction.

“Wait, did you go to PREP High in Seoul?” Sehun nodded slowly, still not grasping what the boy was getting at.

“I did too! I was offered to be an exchange student here for the year.”

Now Sehun got it.

His school was pretty… loaded. And the money wise kind of loaded. Only the best of the best got in (but some were definitely _not_ the best). For really intelligent students, they were offered an option to be an exchange student at any school they wanted out of the country for the rest of their high school career. They had one year to experiment and if they didn’t like it, then they’d be right back in Seoul. If they did, then they were lucky enough to stay. Yeah, Sehun was never and wouldn’t ever be one of those people.

“Cool. I remember people talking about that.” He can distinctly remember one of his friends from Korea, Jongdae, whining about his soul mate leaving him. It was funny at first because they would always tease him about the mysterious person (he never told them who it was until recently). But when he continued talking about it two weeks later, everyone was about ready to run him over with a truck _he was so annoying._

“Yeah… so, how’re you liking it so far? How long have you been here?” Minseok asked, seeming genuinely curious, pushing up his square glasses.

“It’s okay, I guess. It’s _very_ different than the old school but…” he trailed off, not really knowing what he’s trying to say. “Erm, I’ve only been here for two days.”

Minseok hummed, stuffing rice in his mouth. Luhan made a disgusted face and the boy responded with sticking out his tongue, chewed up rice on it and everything. Sehun didn’t really have an appetite after that.

“So, Sehun," Luhan started and Sehun was surprised he could pronounce his name correctly since he didn’t look Korean in the least, much less like he could _speak_ it. “Why don’t you tell us about yourself? What kind of things do you like? Hobbies?”

“Uh…” He looked to Tao for help but the boy was too busy devouring his lunch to notice. “I’m not really that interesting…”

Luhan gave him a _come on, tell us something!_ kind of look.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out softly, he opened his mouth only to be cut off. “Did you guys do the trig homework?” Tao asked, apparently done with his food as his tray was nearly empty.

Luhan smacked a hand to his forehead, slowly falling back into his seat. “Damn! I forgot.”

“As always,” Minseok muttered, causing Sehun’s lips to quirk up a little.

Maybe this won’t be such a terrible day after all.

 

**

 

Sehun could fairly say that the school year pasted in a flash. Before he knew it, they were cleaning out their lockers and getting ready for summer vacation. He was extremely happy because, come on, who _doesn’t_ like waking up whenever they wanted and not have to worry about that project that was due the next week? Surely Oh Sehun.

“We’re going to be sophomores next year!” Tao exclaimed happily as they walked home together. When Tao first invited him over to his house, he realized they didn’t live that far from each other—about a block and a half away. It was weird in the beginning but as the year went on and they got closer, Sehun almost thought of Tao’s house as a second home.

“I know. I’m actually excited,” Sehun said rather enthusiastically in Mandarin. Again, as the year went on, he studied more of the language, helping him communicate better and understand what people were saying to him instead of bobbing his head like a creepy idiot.

Tao gasped. “You? Excited? Everyone Oh Sehun showed emotion for the first time! This should go down in history,” he teased, nudging Sehun in the arm. Sehun blew out a breath, ruffling his bangs.

“I do _to_ show emotion Huang Zitao,” he argued, bumping Tao with his bag. Tao laughed. “I know, you just don’t seem so happy lately.”

Sehun frowned. He wasn’t.

“What’s going on Hun?” Tao’s voice held concern as he stopped walking to face the shorter.

Over the course of the year, Sehun’s been… developing feelings for someone. He won’t say who but he’s kind of bummed out since it seems like this person likes someone else. Of course no one would like him. He’s just _Oh Sehun._

“Nothing.” He shook his head to clear away the depressing thought. Forcing as smile to his face, he glanced up at Tao before continuing to walk in the direction of his house. “It’s _nothing_ ,” he muttered.

 

**

 

They were hanging out, just the two of them, before it happened.

It slipped out and Sehun couldn’t be any more mortified than he was at that moment. Tao was just staring at him, unblinking, with a carefully guarded expression on his face and though Sehun didn’t _want_ him to say anything, the silence was killing him.

“Say something, _please,_ ” he whispered.

“You-- wait. Let me get this straight. You like _Luhan_?” Tao sputtered out. This was unbelievable. A nightmare come true. A complete catastrophe.

Well when he put it _that_ way, it _did_ sound pretty bad. Luhan wasn’t exactly the nicest and most caring person in the world, far from it actually. His looks were as far as he went with charming. He was like the complete _definition_ of ‘looks can be deceiving’. But something about him just drew Sehun in. He started to get the distinct feeling that Luhan liked someone else and tried to think nothing of it but he couldn’t help getting a little bitter. _Oh well, it’s not like I’d actually date him or anything…_

“Uh, no! It’s just, I don’t know, a teeny tiny crush. That’s all, I swear. I don’t wanna _date_ him or anything, I just… like him.” Sehun knew what he was saying made zero sense but that’s the best way he can describe what he felt. He hoped Tao doesn’t sell his soul completely but telling. “You won’t tell anyone, right? I can trust that you’ll keep this secret?”

Tao squinted his eyes thoughtfully before sighing defeatedly, shoulders slumping some. Sehun didn’t understand. “Of course. I’m your best friend right?”

Sehun smiled, his eyes turning to crescents as he gently punched Tao’s shoulder. “Thanks man.”

“Any time, any time.”

 

**

 

Sophomore year was quite interesting. Sehun still had a _teeny tiny_ crush on Luhan and Tao still kept his secret but something changed. It wasn’t physically but more like something shifted. It was the bad kind of shift too.

Tao started hanging out with Yifan, the new kid from Canada (Sehun began to think he befriended all the new kids), Luhan got closer to Minseok, and Sehun was just… there. He felt like he was losing the only friends he had.

“Hey Tao,” Sehun said one day as he caught up with the taller in the hallway. Last period just ended, it was a Friday, and he was ready to have a good weekend. “I just got this awesome new game and I was wondering…” he trailed off when he realized Tao wasn’t even listening to him, but was having a conversation with someone on his phone.

“Yeah, haha… okay, I’ll be right there. See you in ten!” Hanging up the phone, he turned toward Sehun, jumping slightly. “Oh gosh, I didn’t know you were standing there!”

“Heh…” Sehun looked down at his shoes.

A good minute or two later, Tao spoke up. “Was there something you needed or…?”

Shaking his head quickly, Sehun tried to mask the frown that made it’s way to his face. “No, no. Um, I’ll just… go. See you around.”

Tao nodded, already beginning to walk away. “Yeah, see you.”

 

It wasn’t a good feeling in the least.

 

**

 

Junior year went by almost the exact same way, except it was getting worse. Sehun and Tao barely talked anymore. It almost seemed like they were avoiding each other. Luhan and Minseok were off in their own world, eventually becoming something more that ‘just friends’.

Sehun was happy for them. At least someone got a happy ending.

 

**

 

Senior year was what really set the stakes.

It all started in gym class. It was dodge ball season and everyone was ready for the intense game to start. _Sehun,_ on the other hand, hated dodge ball. It was the worst game ever invented on the planet and completely pointless in his book. It was just the perfect opportunity for people to take their anger out on people in the form of throwing a ball fucking hard and getting away with it. And he’d definitely rather not want to get a concussion just because someone was having a bad day and he was on the receiving end of it. Nope. No thank you.

They were currently picking teams, the two star players being captains—Tao and Yifan. Sehun was sure he’d be picked last since he sucked in anything sport related… unless playing video games counted?

“Sehun.” He heard someone say. Looking up, he could see Yifan waving a hand toward him. For whatever reason, he felt disappointed. Like he wanted _Tao_ to pick him. Which he _so_ didn’t because Tao’s been acting like a complete asshole to him for the past three years and he can’t even look him in the face without wanting to punch him in the nose. Yes, not the eye, not the face, the _nose._

As he expected, he _was_ the last one to get picked. It was kind of a suckish feeling but with three years of it being like this, he’s grown used to it. The teams huddled together to come up with some type of plan but right when Sehun was about to walk over to his team, they all disperse to get in position all the while Yifan yelled, “let’s go team, we got this!”, clapping his hands loudly and encouragingly.

And so the games began.

Sehun may suck when it comes to sports, especially dodge ball, but he certainly knew how to duck. He, by no means, wanted to get hit with a ball. But when was Oh Sehun ever lucky?

The answer? Never.

Almost immediately, a ball came flying out of no where, and smacked him _hard_ flat on the forehead. Like so hard, he fell backwards, landing painfully on the wooden floor, banging his head with a loud _thud!_

He could distinctly hear a whistle and a bunch of voices all muddled together. But he was so out of it, his vision was starting to blur and he could feel himself being lifted by strong arms. Unconsciously he turned into the person, reveling in their warmth. His body felt so cold. Like he was going to die any second…

Then, as soon as the darkness came, it retreated, and as he was opening his eyes, all he could see was this _white light._

“Am I dead?” he muttered to no one in particular. It’s not like anyone could hear him either.

 _“Oh my gosh, Sehun. You’re so dramatic. You only blacked out for ten minutes,”_ said a very familiar voice. Turning his head, Sehun realized one, he so was _not_ dead, but in the nurses office. Two, there was a really bright light shining in his face, hence the white light he saw when he woke up. And three, there sat Huang Zitao in all his asshole-ish glory beside him with a mixture of concern, annoyance, and relief on his face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sehun gritted out. Tao’s face wasn’t the first thing he wanted to see when he just woke up from passing out. Sehun even bet _he_ was the one to throw the ball, which just shows that the other has _some_ type of problem with him. Well, Sehun didn’t want to talk to the boy, make up with him, or even _look_ at him because he was by far the worst friend in the history of friends.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Tao said simply. “Oh and sorry about throwing the ball like that. I didn’t think it’d be so hard.”

Sehun gaped at him. “I knew it! I fucking knew it!” he exclaimed, about to get off the bed when the nurse came in to see what the whole commotion was about.

“Calm down Sehun,” she said gently, subtly trying to get him to lie back down. Sehun pushed her arm away. “Can we have some time alone? We really have to discuss something,” Sehun asked calmly, trying his hardest to push down his emotions before he completely burst.

“Of course. Call me if you need anything.” When the door closed the door with a soft click, Sehun turned his attention back to Tao.

“I don’t know _what_ your fucking problem with me is, okay? But I really think you should say it before I punch you in your fucking face.”

“Who said I had a problem with you?” Tao asked tensely.

“No one had to. I’m not blind! It’s not like _sooo_ fucking stupid to see that something changed when I said I had a crush on Luhan! Three years ago!” Sehun threw his arms in the air out of exasperation.

“...um--”

“Speechless huh?” Sehun laughed humorlessly. “Well you shouldn’t be. Because I want to know. Why did you just stop talking to me, hanging out with me? I thought we were best friends! What happened to all that? Because I _know_ I didn’t start any of this. _You_ did. Ever since Yifan came. It’s like the switch was flipped. You knew I didn’t have any friends. And then you leave me? As if we were never friends in the first place? Yeah, some fucking best friend you are. You know what, I don’t even care anymore. Go ahead and have fun with your new friends. Just leave me the fuck alone.” He was breathing heavily by the end of his rant. “You can leave now.”

And Tao did after a little hesitation.

Sehun had never felt so hurt in his life.

How can one restore a friendship they didn’t even ruin?

 

**

 

That following day, when Sehun was walking home from school, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Spinning around, he fully expected it to be some creepy weirdo asking him for a cigarette or something but who he saw was a huge surprise.

It was Yifan. _Was he following me? Stalkerrr…_

“Hey Sehun,” he said with a wave and a small smile.

“Hi.”

“Do you have a minute?”

“Nope.” He began to briskly walking away.

“It’s about Tao.” Sehun halted his steps. Why oh why should he care _at all_ about that little fucker. “What about him?” he asked against his will with his back still turned.

“He’s a complete mess. He’s totally lost as to what he should do regarding you, so, I thought I should help him a little by talking to you. I think you should give him a chance.”

“And why should I listen to you?”

“Because… I don’t know. It’ll only help your sanity. I know you still care about him and want to know what he has to say or you wouldn’t be standing here right now,” Yifan claimed, making a good point. Well, he _does_ want to know what Tao has to say—wanted to know for three years.

“Fine,” Sehun relented with a huff after taking some time to think about it.

“Tomorrow, he’ll be in the garden on the roof during lunch. He’s been going up there lately but I won’t tell him you're coming. If you show up, that is,” Yifan stated but his tone made it sound more like a question.

“I’ll be there.”

 

**

 

Coming to school the next day, Sehun’s nerves were all shaken up. He felt uncharacteristically anxious. His classes were going by in a blur until of course lunch came and it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. He honestly didn’t get why he was feeling like this all of a sudden. It was only Tao. _Tao._

As he was walking to his locker to put his books away, he passed Yifan, who gave him a thumbs up with a small smile. Sehun could only roll his eyes.

After was in it’s rightful place, Sehun just stood there, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It was safe to say he didn’t know what to expect at all when he went up to the roof and it made him more than a little nervous to find out.

Walking up the stairs quietly, he prayed he didn’t encounter anyone before reaching his destination. He thought maybe talking to himself could calm him down at least a little because he literally felt like he’d hyperventilate any minute. Thankfully, he got up to the roof in no time, but that didn’t make him feel the least bit better. Sehun rested a hand on the doorknob, hesitating to turn it, too afraid of what would be on the other side. But, mustering all his courage, he ripped it open and made himself known by clearing his throat loudly. Tao jumped, spinning around quickly to look at the culprit who interrupted the serene setting. Seeing that it was Sehun, Tao’s face instantly light up.

“Wow, I didn’t think he’d actually do it,” Tao muttered to himself in awe. Peering back up at his ex-best friend, he motion with a hand for the shorter to come closer.

Leaning on the rail, Sehun gazed at Tao and realized then how much time had passed. Three years was a _long_ time. Tao almost looked like a completely different person.

“I’m pretty sure Yifan told you I’d be here?” He asked with a laugh. Sehun only nodded. “Uh, I’m not really sure where to start…”

Sehun crossed his arms. “I have all day.”

Tao glanced over at him, lips quirking up. “I guess I’ll start from the summer before our sophomore year.” After a deep, resolved sigh, he began. ”That day we were playing video games over at your house and you told me you had a crush on Luhan, I was completely shocked. Basically because I didn’t understand how _anyone_ could possibly like him, especially you. And I didn’t like it. I didn’t _want_ you to like him. I was afraid if you two ever did start dating, I’d lose my best friend. Then when sophomore year came, I noticed that it seemed exactly that was happening. You may not have noticed, but you were starting to leave me to hang out with Luhan and Minseok. So, when Yifan came, of course I befriended him because I felt like _I_ was losing my friends. Then when you actually _wanted_ to hang out with me, I was over it. I didn't want to talk to you, I didn't want to do stuff together anymore and even if we did, it wouldn't have been the same. Plus…” Tao’s cheeks tinged red. Sehun was completely lost. Had he done that? Did he leave Tao behind for Luhan? He didn’t even know anymore.

“Plus what?” he asked when Tao stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

“Plus I… had a crush on you. So it hurt. To see you with Luhan,” Tao bit out, covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment. Sehun’s heart rate picked up again until it felt like the whole world could hear it. He could feel his face heat up.

“Y-you had a c-crush on me?” Sehun stuttered out, beyond surprised by what he was hearing. Tao, having a crush on on _him_? Weird and awkward Oh Sehun? He must be crazy. “But why?”

“It’s nothing… don’t let that weird you out. It’s practically nonexistent now.” Tao put his hands out in surrender as if to protect himself from Sehun’s wrath. Sehun’s face fell to a frown of disappointment. But before the taller could see it, he masked his features with his usual indifferent expression.

“Okay… well…” Sehun trailed off, debating if he should just forgive the other or continue hating him for the rest of his life. Honestly, he was tired of the fighting. He was so ready to have his best friend back, even if the apology was long overdue. “I _guess_ I can--” _Wait._ “You didn’t even apologize!” Sehun pouted cutely, causing Tao to chuckle.

“I’m _so sorry_ Oh Sehun. Can you ever accept my apology,” the Chinese male teased, but Sehun could see that he actually meant it.

“ _Of course. _”__

 

For the rest of the day, they stayed on the rooftop, giving up on classes completely. And they technically weren’t skipping either since they were indeed in the school (Sehun considered skipping to be when someone _leaves_ the school. _They_ simply didn’t show up). The two were currently talking about any and everything, reminiscing in old times and catching up on new memories they had themselves. Sehun was gazing at the deep blue sky, mesmerized by it beauty. He didn’t even realize Tao was watching him with a peculiar expression.

“Sehun,” he heard Tao whisper. Turning his head toward the oh so familiar voice, he came inches away from a very handsome face. They kind of stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and it was then Sehun felt something change. And not necessarily physically but there was a shift. The good kind of shift this time.

Tao began leaning in slowly until he was a breath away from Sehun’s lips. Sehun closed his eyes wanting the kiss more than ever. “I lied,” Tao said softly and before Sehun could question it, Tao crashed their lips together in a gentle though intense kiss.

Sehun couldn’t be any happier than he was at that moment.


End file.
